In Neverland
by Chaianese
Summary: A Reader x Peter Pan fanfiction. Please enjoy! Review if you like it! Rated K for now (;
1. The Arrival

**Reader POV**

You wake up with your face down. Confused, you attempt to lift yourself up, only to find that your arms are weak. You sigh and turn over onto your back. About 2 feet above you, you see logs binded into rows. You look around, even more confused. Four walls of the wood prison surround you, but one appears to be able to seperate from the cage you're in. You immediately sit up and crawl over to it, trying to bang against the small entrance/exit. Finally giving up, you sigh, but jump back as you hear someone in front of you sigh,

"Well, look who's awake."

It's a dude. The voice is soft, but has a stern kind of tone to it, as if his word goes. He has a cute British accent. You try to see who the mystery boy is by searching around the cage for an crevice to see through, but it's too dark. You sink into a corner feeling helpless. You reply to the boy,

"Who are you? And where am I?"

The boy walks up to the log-built box and squats down. You hear him shuffle around inside his pocket and pull something out. You realize it's a key as he unlocks the prison and peers in. He outstretches his hand and you hesitantly place yours in his. He gently pulls you out and you have a chance to size him up. You start with his hair. It's light brown, tossled slightly as if he runs his hands through his hair often. His eyes are a piercing light green with gold speckles sprinkled around the pupil. His skin is porcelain. A light blush sweeps across his cheeks. His lips are a soft pink. Further down, you see he's wearing a dark green tunic, similar to the shade of the tree leaves. His wrists sport thick brown leather bangles of a sort. He wears a brown leather belt around his waist and the same shade of green pants, barely visible under his brown leather boots that go up to his knees. Your eyes flick back to his face and you notice he's staring at you. You blush slightly and take a small step back.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan. And isn't it obvious?"

You cock your eyebrow as he mirrors you. He looks cute with one eyebrow up.

"You're in Neverland."


	2. Flames and Secrets

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for checking out my story! I really appreciate it (: Please rate and especially REVIEW! I would love to hear what you guys have to say about my writing. Also let me know what you'd like to see in this story! I love you guys!**

**~Chaianese**

"Really?" You look up at him. He's about 6 inches taller than you.

"Yes." He smirks at you. Your blush deepens.

"Come. I'll show you to the camp." His hand reaches for yours and you reluctantly let him. He leads you to the ta trail directly in front of your small prison. You carefully step over the forest debris and try not to trip on any tree roots or rocks. After about 2 minutes you reach this so called, "camp." It consists of a moderately sized bonfire and 8 people other than Peter and yourself, 4 of which seem to be about your age boys, with the rest being younger.

_So the Lost Boys _are_ real, _you think curiously. Peter lets go of your hand and steps in front of you. "Boys!" He announces. "This is y/n, yes, in the flesh. I've finally captured her after years of waiting."

Your eyebrows shoot up and before you can stop yourself you inject, "_excuse me? _Waiting!?"

Peter shoots a look over his shoulder meant for you. It clearly states, _shut your mouth before I shut it for you._

Your lips squeeze together and you give him a scowl. You watch as the Lost Boys pump their fists in the air and shout wildly. _It's like a freaking frat party! Lordy._

Peter grabs your arm and guides you over to an empty spot in the circle of boys. He yanks you down and then sits down himself. "So, y/n, tell us about yourself. Oh, wait, we already know." His laugh rings over the loud noises the others are making. They laugh along with him. "How do you know about me?" you question. He gives you a side glance and smirks. "I've been watching over you for a very long time. About 3 years, maybe?" His eyebrow wiggles up.

"Since when?" you reply, watching the fire. The flames danced as the embers rested on the charred logs. He simply says, "Since perhaps... your brother died." Your eyes shoot to his in half a second and your heart clenches. "H-How do you know about my brother?"

"I told you. I've been watching over you for quite some time now. I watched over your brother for a bit before he... passed, as well. He was going to be recruited as a Lost Boy."


	3. Cliff-side Confessions

A _Lost Boy!?_ Your mind is buzzing as he continues on.

"I watched over you since he passed to make sure you were okay." He leans closer to your face. "I watched you grow up. You were always so cute."

You roll your eyes and look down.

"Let's take a walk. Shall we?"

You take his hand as he stands up. He walks over to another trail that you haven't been on yet. After about 2 minutes (again) you feel Peter stop. You look up at him with a slightly confused look and then look at the sight in front of you.

In front of you is a cliff. There's a thin stream running through the middle of the ground to the edge, where a waterfall is gently placed. You let go of Peter's hand and walk toward the waterfall. Looking down, about 12 feet below, is a lake. You glance back at Peter.

"This place is beautiful."

"I come here to think sometimes." He walks up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist. You feel your face heat up and your heartbeat quickens.

"Excited, are you?" He turns you around so you're face to face.

"W-What?" You stammer.

"Your heartbeat. I can hear it." He suddenly rests his forehead against yours. Your breath hitches.

He chuckles slightly before becoming serious and lifts you chin up. He stares at your lips and then your eyes, before glancing back at your lips. He tilts his head slightly.

_Is he... going to kiss me..? _Confused, your eyebrows screw together, and before you can think another thought, he leans down and kisses you.

His lips are soft but overtaking, and before you can stop yourself, you think some.. _interesting_ thoughts. You begin to kiss back. The hand that isn't holding your chin up slides from your waist to the small of your back. The movement snaps you out of his trance and you pull back.

"Y/n... you're here because I know you were unhappy in the land you were from. After watching you for years, I think I..." he gulps. He suddenly looks worried yet hopeful at the same time.

"I think I started to fall in love with you. Please, let me make you happy."

You pull away from his arms, and look him in the eyes. His eyes... you mentally slap yourself for getting distracted.

_I... I have to think about everything that has happened..._

"I-I'm sorry, I need some time for all of this to sink in.. you know, like Neverland, and the Lost Boys being real, and that _Peter Pan_ has a thing for me..." you choke out.

His worried/hopeful look turns more hopeful than worried as his hands clasp together and he steps back a bit. "Of course, I'll leave you be for tonight. Come to the camp when you're ready."

He turns around with a small smile and disappears into the trail, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for following along with my story! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I had a bit of writers block. Be sure to review, what should happen next? Goodbye lovelies3**

**~Chai**


	4. A-coma-dations

You walk over to the stream and cup your hands under the surface of the water. Lifting it up to your face, you splash it to see if you wake up. If it was a dream you would've woken up. But you did not.

You sigh and lay down on the soft grass, looking up at the night sky. It was a dull blackboard with speckles of bright coloured chalk sprinkled across, forming constellations you've never seen before. After a bit, you feel yourself start to drift into unconsciousness (?) and you fall asleep.

...

You're awoken by someone rustling around and violent whispers. You only catch parts of the conversation, which confuses you further.

"But Pan... knocked out... _her_... love..." You open one eye and then the other. You lift yourself up and stifle a yawn, unsuccessfully. You look around.

It's the Lost Boys. Not all of them, just about 3 of the older ones and 2 of the younger ones. _Where's everyone else?_ You think.

"GIRL!" You jump at the sudden exclamation (?) and frantically look around.

The tallest of the older Lost Boys addressed you. He had dirty blonde hair and a long face, matched with a long scar. He was skinny and slightly awkward. His voice was deep with a slight country twang.

"What!?"

"Oh. You're awake. We're taking you back to the camp."

Before you can say anything, the tall Boy swings you over his shoulder and starts walking you to the camp.

...

Once you reach the camp, the Lost Boy puts you down. You see Peter on a stretcher and you grow worried. "W-What happened to Peter..?" Looking around you also noticed the remainder of the Lost Boys.

"He went swimming last night. Dove in and knocked his head on a rock. Been unconscious ever since." The Boy replied with detached sentences.

"O-Oh..."

"You and the younger Boys are in charge of watching over Pan while the rest of us look for a Wake Seed. To bring him out of his coma."

You glance at him suspicously. Wtf?

He walks up to you. "I forgot to introduce myself." He extends his arm.

"I'm the eldest Lost Boy." You shake it. (LOL)

"My name is Felix."


End file.
